


Personal Space

by HolisticThiam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Motel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolisticThiam/pseuds/HolisticThiam
Summary: Dean and Castiel do research.





	Personal Space

“You know you don’t have to worry about personal space anymore.” Dean chuckles. Castiel is sitting curled up with his elbows pressed against his ribs. He’s half concerned by a book on chimeras. The cartoons also own his attention. He turns to look at Dean who has taken a second to peep out from his book. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean you’re over there... I’m over here.” 

He gestures at the space between them. 

The look of confusion Castiel gives him makes Dean’s face melt. A light blush creeps up his cheeks. He clears his throat delaying the inevitable. 

“Can you come closer?” 

Castiel nods still perplexed. He slowly scooches closer to Dean who bridges whatever gap there is left by pressing his shoulder against Castiel’s. Dean sighs contently as he snuggles his head in the hollow of Castiel’s neck. He turns a page of his book on the town’s lore. 

Sam is doing the footwork today. They’re doing research. Meaning, lounging in a motel on a double bed reading books.

“Are you okay with this?” Dean asks. 

“I am.” Cas replies. He smiles down at Dean. 

Dean hums softly in response. They stay like this in peace, letting the environment wash over them.

The rain taps against the window. 

A group of people converse outside. 

The sheets rustle because of their occasional movements. 

The cartoons play on low volume. 

Cars whoosh by in the rain. 

A person slams the trunk of their car in the parking lot. 

Castiel snorts at a character’s unfortunate predicament.

For Dean, that is the only sound that matters at the moment. 

When Sam comes back, Castiel is still reading but Dean has dozed off on his shoulder. His book clinging to his chest.


End file.
